Shock!
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After seeing Leo get hurt badly on a rooftop fight, Mikey goes into shock.
1. Chapter 1

**SHOCK!**

_By: ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 1: Shock!**

**Authors Note: **I'm not gonna lie…I _love_ this story. One of my best! This was originally a One-Shot but it's just a_ little_ too long. I have most of it written, so it will be updated constantly!

* * *

><p><em>MIKEY'S POV:<em>

"Ahhh!" _Leo yells as he falls to the ground in slow motion...Only 20 feet away from where I stand._

_Don immediately blocks an oncoming attack to Leo. Suddenly the Foot is on the ground. Two others come toward Don. Then they're on the ground too. I can see Raph angrily fighting off the remaining ninja, then running off toward Leo and Don. Both of them crouch over Leo. _

_I'm scared… _

_Leo…what happened?..._

I feel myself fall down onto my knees on the concrete.

"He got hurt good all right…" Don went on…

"**I'll get those-"** Raph threatened.

"We can't now. Leo's our priority. They've disappeared." Don sighed angrily.

"Hang on. Let me get the first aid out."

I see Don start looking in his bag.

Raph gets up. _I barely register him looking around. Probably for any more Foot… _

"Mikey?" he calls out.

_He's looking over at me. That much I can tell. _

"Mikey!" He jogs my way.

Stopping in front of me, he bends down.

"You okay?"

_I just stare…past his worried eyes. _

"Mikey!" He shakes my arms.

_I continue gazing at nothing…_

His eyes widen. "Donnie! I need your help!"

"Hold on!" he calls.

"Don, it's Mikey!"

"Just give me a minute!"

"Urrr…come on bro. Lie down here."

Raph gently helps me to the ground, as I lay down**. **

_The stars are pretty….dazzling..….bright…._

Raph's face then blocks out half the stars as he looks down worriedly at me.

I hear Donnie coming over as Raph looks up.

In seconds Don is bent over me as well.

"Mikey? Mikey, can you hear me?"

"Mikey?" He calls me again.

I feel two fingers on my neck…Then a hand resting on my chest…He turns around, shuffling for something in his bag, then turns back to me again, holding up an object with a bright glow. It's all my eyes can see for a few seconds, until it turns off. He sighs.

"He's in shock. After witnessing what happened to Leo, it must have hit a chord. Watch him while I finish bandaging Leo up. I'll be right back."

"Got it." Raph says.

_Ohhh…my head is feeling kind of fuzzy...and dizzy….._

"Mikey? Keep yer eyes open bro." Raph orders.

_Huh?_ I look up at Raph. He's watching me with a concerned look.

_I gradually start to feel faint as my eyes start to close..._

"Mikey!" Raph shouts at me.

_Not now Raph….._

_I feel slaps to my cheek, but it's nothing….._

… … … …. ... ...

_RAPH'S POV: _

_Oh shell! Mikey!_

"Don, he's out cold!"

In what seems like forever, Don is running back, kneeling down beside me.

He puts a gentle hand on Mikey's neck. I wait in deathly silence.

"He just fainted. He'll be alright."

Me and Don get up, the only two conscious turtles left.

I turn to him. "So what are we gonna do? We can't drag them both home."

"I've called the Battle Shell. It should be here any minute."

It's silent for a few seconds.

"They'll be okay," _he tries to reassure me even though he sounds equally as stressed and worried as I am, which is never a good sign._

I nod in agreement.

_I'm sure he's right. It's gonna be fine. I know it will..._


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOCK!**

_By: ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 2: Battle Shell!**

* * *

><p><em>DONNIE'S POV: <em>

The Battle Shell arrives shortly. Raph and I get hold of Leo and carry him in. "Easy," I say, as we gently place him onto the truck's floor. We then get out and pick up our other unconscious brother, placing him on the floor as well.

"I'll take the wheel." Raph says gruffly.

I nod. _I need to take care of them anyway. _

As we take off, I keep an eye on the two of them. _Not too much more I can do here other than wait._ That is until I hear Leo start to wake up. His eyes appear blurred,as he looks around. Seeing Mikey lying next to him, he starts to panic.

"M-mikey?" He hoarses out.

"He's okay." I reassure him.

He looks up at me with squinted eyes, then falls back into unconsciousness.

As we near home, I hear Mikey begin to stir. He slowly opens his eyes, to meet mine.

"Don…what-happened….?" He whispers.

"You passed out Mikey."

"I did?"

I nod.

"...guess I did…" He trails off.

He looks over at Leo. Then up at me.

"And Leo?"

"He'll be okay." I smile.

"Good." He breathes out.

"Good to hear you're awake Mike." Raph calls from the front.

"First time you've ever said that huh, Raph?" Mikey teases lightly, with nothing near his normal energy level.

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph grumbles. "It beats having to _carry _you inside."

"Mikey." I tell him. He looks over at me.

"I just need to check some things. To make sure you're alright, okay?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…" He says, sounding a bit off.

"Don't worry Mikey, he'll be fine." I say.

As I get some medical tools out of my kit, I turn to Mikey, still in a bit of a daze.

"Mikey?" I ask.

"I need to check your vitals alright?"

"Kay…" he says barely over a whisper.

I sigh. _Who knew such a non-cheerful Mikey would put me on such edge…._

"Alright…" I take out a flashlight, put a hand on his still clammy head to steady it, and lifting his eyelid up, turn the flashlight on, as I peer into his eye, then the other.

_Definitely still dilated…_

"Alright Mikey, I need you to prop up your feet on this seat and lie down on the floor."

He gave me a weird, confused look.

"Just…trust me. It'll help with the shock."

_I really can't explain this right now…_

He obeyed, setting himself down on the floor, with his feet propped up on the seat.

"So…what kind of roller coaster you call this?" He asked, with the slightest smile.

I grinned. _At least he can make jokes. That's good._

"It's called "Raph's Ambulance to Sewer Land." Raph said.

"Sounds horrible. No wonder you made it." He tried to joke, though it only came out sounding sarcastic and tired.

Raph gave him a look Mikey pretended not to see.

In a few minutes I had Mikey sit down, and waited….

And waited… And waited…_Gee, with tensions up this sure is a long drive._

"We're here." Raph suddenly announced.

"Yo Donnie."

I looked over at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" _I must have zoned out._

In seconds he opened the back door and got in.

"Alright. So how you wanna do this?" He looked at me, with a glance at Leo and Mikey, staring at nothing.

"Hold on. Let me get everything packed up first," I say, as I put away all the medical supplies in their bag.

"I could take Mikey in," he gestured with his thumb, "then come back and help with Leo."

He said, giving me an "is that alright" with you?" look.

"Sounds good." I said.

"I can walk out of here you know…" Mikey mumbled.

Raph and I look over at him. I turn to Raph, and say in a low voice, "He's still kind of out of it."

"Yeah. I can see that." He said matter-of-fact.

"In his state he might lose his footing, so I need you to hold onto him while you two walk in."

"Got it." He said, walking over to Mikey.

"Alright Mike, come on, we're goin." Raph looked down at Mikey.

Mikey glanced up at Raph tiredly. Then got up slowly, as Raph put an arm around him, and they got out.

RAPH'S POV:

"Come on Mike…" I lead my bro into the lair. As we walk in, he stumbles, but I catch him in time.

"Easy bro…" Leading him toward the couch I set him down. "Lay there Mike."

I look down at him resting peacefully.

_Mikey…._I shake my head and put a hand on his forehead.

_Yeah. He's clammy all right. _

I let go.

"Alright Mike. I gotta help bring Leo back in here. You good by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Raph. Go get Leo."

_Wow. Mikey actually sounds serious for once. _ I shrugged.

"And _don't _go to sleep." I warned, walking away.

_MIKEY'S POV: _

_I feel so worn out….it's so comfy here but I can't go to sleep or Raph'll get mad….I guess I'll just lie here then…._

The door suddenly opened, and in came Raph and Don carrying Leo.

"We'll bring him to the infirmary bed." Don said. "I gotta look over his injuries."

"Gotcha." Raph said as they took Leo to Don's doctor room.

I laid back. _I still feel kind of __**ugh….**_

I hear them come back toward my direction and open my eyes to see Don walking up to me.

"Don?" I ask.

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

He smiles at me.

"Yeah Mike. That's a good idea. In fact, we should all turn in. I'll sleep in the informatory with Leo in case he wakes up."

"I'll sleep here." Raph said.

"Raph, I don't think I'm in _quite _the same dilemma is Leo-" I started.

"Zip if goofball. I sleep where I want."

I shake my head, resting it on the pillow, as I quickly fall into dreamland…

… … …. …..


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOCK!**

_By: ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 3: Father and Son**

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for waiting! This is worth it!

* * *

><p><em>SPLINTER'S POV: <em>

_Ahh…the cool air is nice tonight…however, I have found nothing of use for me and my sons…._

I enter our lair to see it quiet for once.

_Hmm…._

Looking around I notice Michelangelo sleeping peacefully on the couch, while Raphael rests on the floor.

_Perhaps they saw a movie…._

My eyes search for my other two sons. They are nowhere to be seen. Careful not to awaken the others, I go up to Leonardo and Donatello's rooms. Both doors are open, with neither inside.

Frowning, I come back down the stairs toward Michelangelo and Raphael.

I hear Michelangelo stir. His eyes open a bit. Noticing me, he opens them up in surprise.

"Oh. Hi Master Splinter." He says sleepily.

"Hello Michelangelo. I do not mean to disturb your rest, but have you seen Leonardo and Donatello?" I ask gently.

His face widens in fear, then, just as quickly, he looks down sadly.

"The infirmary sensei…"

I was going to ask Michelangelo for more information on this matter, but seeing his solemn face I thought it better to avoid the question and find out for myself.

"Thank you Michelangelo. Go back to sleep."

"Thanks sensei." He rests his eyes, but I can sense disturbance in his chi, and know he will not sleep anytime soon.

Coming up to the infirmary I knock gently on the door. No answer. Slowly I open it to find Donatello sleeping on a chair next to Leonardo, on the bed.

"Creek…" The door sounds.

Donatello quickly awakens, springing up, and holding his Bo.

"Oh! I'm sorry sensei. I didn't see you come in." He said apologetically, sitting back down.

"Do not worry my son. I understand tensions are up."

"You do?"

I gave him a look saying "I can sense these things."

"Oh…right…" he gave me a small smile.

"However, I _would_ like to know what is wrong with Leonardo." I asked gently, careful not to stir up any more anxiety.

"Oh…" he looks down upon the floor. The same look Michelangelo gave me earlier.

"We were fighting the Foot…when he got too close to a sword and… got cut….I took care of it!" He added quickly. "It just needs to heal up some more…"

"That is very good news."

"Yeah…" he agreed.

Michelangelo's distraught face came into my mind.

"And how have you all handled this?" I asked.

"Um…alright…I mean…" he stopped, with a worried expression.

"Raph and I were okay but Mikey…."

"What about him my son?"

Fear came over me. _What has happened to Michelangelo?_

"Well…after seeing Leo get hurt he went into shock. Me and Raph had to take care of both of them on the way back here. Raph is with him now. I said I was gonna watch over Leo while he stayed with Mikey."

"I see…."

_My poor sons…._

"I think they finally went to sleep, last I checked, while I got Leo a wet cloth from the kitchen."

Silence was between us for a few moments.

"Sensei?" Donatello asked, looking up at me.

"Yes my son?"

"Have you ever felt…...useless?"

I laughed at that. "Any time there is nothing I can do to help Raphael's anger, Leonardo's self-doubt, Michelangelo's focus, and your reluctance to ask for the help of your brothers."

He stared at me with a look of surprise.

I smiled.

"Donatello…you know we are _all _here to help you."

"Yes sensei I know but…"

"But you do not think we can?"

"No! Not that! It's just…I don't want any possible miscalculation to arise and make things worse."

"I assure you my son, you can have more faith in your brothers."

Donatello sighed.

"It's just…I know how to fix things in the lair, I know how to patch up the others when they're injured…I know how to do all these things, and yes it can be tiring but…I just…don't want to put the burden on anyone else. Leo's got his hands full, and Raph and Mikey would just put it off… I don't mean to sound mean but…they also don't know how to take direction well."

"Haha. That I do not disagree with on my son. But they can learn. And they _do _want to help you. Leonardo too. He puts too much responsibility on himself to keep track of everything you all do, as _you_ do not need to take care of everything in this house on your own."

"Yeah, you're right, it's just…hard for me."

"I know Donatello. It is the heart in you. You want only the best for your family. And that is good. Just remember, we want the best for you too."

He smiled up at me.

"Thank you sensei. I think I needed to hear that."

"I am glad I was of help. Now…is there anything you need assistance with?"

"Well I could use some more wet cloths. I need to wash off some of this dry blood."

"I shall fetch it."

I stood up with my cane, and headed toward the door. As I opened it, Donatello called back to me.

"Master Splinter?"

I looked back at him.

"Yes my son?"

"Once Raph wakes up, can you tell him I need him to clean the living room. It's a mess."

I smiled. "I will pass it along to him. Get some more rest soon my son. You look exhausted."

And with that, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOCK!**

_By: ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 4: Awakening **

**Authors Note: **Leo's POV finally! This one tops all the others in my opinion. And it's the end!

* * *

><p>LEO'S POV:<p>

_Man…I feel awful…What happened?...Oh right…I was a fool and got cut! How could I let that happen! I'm the leader…I-ah!…_I cringed.

I tried to move only to feel pain on my side.

"_Easy…_take it_ easy_ Leo." Don's voice sounded in my ear.

I slowly cracked my heavy eyelids open to see his face looking down at me.

"I gave you some pain meds but it's still gonna hurt, so don't get up. Got it?" He warned.

"Yeah…..I got it Donnie…" my raspy voice replied.

"So…how are the others?" I asked, immediately thinking of them.

"They're doing fine. Actually a lot better since yesterday…" he trailed off.

I suddenly remembered Mikey lying next to me in the Battle Shell.

"**Don! **What happened to Mikey?" I asked, feeling my anxiety go up.

"Hey! What'd I say? They're _BOTH_ fine…now **relax **Leo…neither of us want me patching you up again, trust me."

I calmed down at that. "Sorry Don…but…would you mind telling me what happened to Mike?"

He sighed, looking down, unsure.

"I can handle it." I said.

Looking at him right in the eye I added, "I promise."

He glanced back up at me, sighed again, and said, "After seeing you get hurt, he went into shock."

_He what?_

"We, me and Raph, took both of you home. Raph watched over Mikey while I watched over you."

"And you say they're both better today?"

"Yes. Especially Mikey. I think the shock has finally worn off completely. He was a little out of it at times but he's okay now."

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Still though…it was __**I **__that caused my brother grief…_

"Cut that out Leo, I mean it." Don warned.

"What?"

"You know that. Blaming yourself."

"_I_ was the one that got hurt right?_ I_ was the one that wasn't _careful _enough…" I started to get angry.

"Yes. You're right. _You _are the one that got hurt. But _you _didn't cause it. Not one of us, **and that includes you, **are invincible. We didn't see that extra Foot-"

"**But we should have." **I paused. "_I _should have…"

"Well next time you'll be more careful. None of us got really hurt, and Mikey will recover, _as well as_ you."

"Don I-"

"No buts! This is your doctor speaking and I don't want one more word out of you. Got it?" He gave me glare saying "Don't you argue with me Leo or I will make your recovery process even slower."

I hung my head and said nothing.

He seemed satisfied with that, and nodded.

"There we go. Not so bad huh? Now if you'll be a good patient and wait here, I need to go out for a bit okay?"

I nodded.

…...

_I could hear voices outside. My bros. Raph, Don, and Mi-_

_Mikey! _

I bolted upright from the bed.

_Ahh! Bad move Leo…_

Holding my head for a second, I slowly made my way off the bed, moving toward the door. As I opened it, the light from the hallway temporarily blinded my eyes, as I shut them abruptly. Regaining my senses I walked toward the noise I heard coming from the living room. As I got closer the voices became clearer.

"And _that _is why the Silver Sentry beats Superman 1 to nothing!"

"Mikey they have the same powers." Don interjected, jokingly.

"Nun uh! _Almost _the same powers."

"Alright goofball. Tell us the difference then!"

"Why I'm so glad you asked Raphie boy."

_I could tell Mike was smiling. _

"Oh great…" Raph groaned. _"Why, WHY _did I ask?"

"Well you _did _ask for it." Don teased.

As I get closer, I can see them all. Smiling, or in Raph's case, holding his head.

"Perhaps before you go into another speech we should welcome your brother into the room." Master Splinter spoke.

_How did he-_

Suddenly all eyes turned toward me.

**"Leo!"** Don suddenly got up from the couch.

_Yeah. He's mad. Sorry Don. _

Mikey's eyes brightened.

"LEO! Bro!"

He ran towards me, gripping me in a hug in seconds.

"Mikey! He's still recovering! Be careful not to-" Don started.

"Ow!" I let out.

"Ahh! Sorry Leo!" He jumped back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…okay…" I cringed, smiling.

"Dude. Only I can pull that off." Mikey said.

"Pull what off Mikey?" I still smiled.

"That fake smile." He crossed his arms. Then gave me a grin and putting a hand on my shoulder said, "You're learning well young one."

I smiled.

_Leave it to Mikey to keep things light-hearted. _

"Leonardo. You should lie down on the couch." Master Splinter gestured.

"Yes Sensei. I agree."

_I was started to feel a little woozy..._

Walking over to the couch I sat down.

"Now then. Who would like some lunch?" Master Splinter asked.

"Over here!" Don called as Raph shot up his hand.

"Donatello and Raphael. Since you two are so eager, you can help me in the kitchen."

Don and Raph agreed, following Master Splinter toward the kitchen.

"Those two…" Mikey sighed. "Looking after us all this time has really given them an appetite."

He turned to me.

"Of course I have one all the time!" He grinned.

I smiled lightly.

_I need to talk to Mikey. Now is the time. _

"Um…Mikey?" I asked.

"Yeah Leo?"

"Um…"

_Geez this is hard! Calling off Raph on his hot-headed actions is easy but this…._

I sighed. _How do I put it?..._

"Uh…Leo?"

I looked up at him.

"Maybe…I could go first."

"Huh? Um…okay."

_What did he wanna say? Mikey's not the type to scold but...he must have something to say to me…about how I hurt him….failing as I did...I deserve it...whatever it is..._

"Leo..." His voice got louder.

_Here it comes…_

"You're great."

…...

_What?_

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're great!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Mikey I…don't understand."

"Dude! What's not to understand? I think…you…Leonardo…my bro…is great! Nothin' to it!"

"Uh…thanks Mikey but…I'm not."

"THAT is where you're wrong!"

_Okaaay…now I'm at a complete loss for what he's up to…_

"Let me make it clearer for you." He teased. Suddenly his face got serious.

"Leo…you're my brother. And I don't want to see any harm come to you. **Ever.** And that includes the guilt you put on yourself."

"Mikey I-"

"Let me finish."

He took a deep breath. "It hurts me to see you in pain. But you don't realize… how _much_ it hurts to see you put that pain on yourself."

_I am at a loss for words…_

"You want to help us all so much. But you don't realize one of the best ways you can help us, is to help yourself."

He let silence be between us for a few seconds.

"Now…" he breathed out. "I hope that got your attention cuz it's shell good advice!"

I laughed. "It is Mikey. And I am sorry-"

He tried to interject-

-"_For_ _blaming myself_ for things I can't control…" I added.

"I know, in my mind, I can't control everything, but I feel I need to. To protect our family…. And if something ever happens to me…" I trailed off.

"Then we'll take care of you." He chimed in.

…...

_Once again…Mikey put me at a loss for words._

I gazed down at the ground for a few minutes as we sat in silence.

I looked up at Mikey, to find him grinning at me.

"What?"

"Nothin…" he said mischievously, getting up from the arm of the couch.

"I'm gonna go see how lunch is doin…"

"Hey, wait!" I called.

He turned around.

"What's so funny? **Really.** It's killing me." I actually joked.

"Well…..if you must know…" He spoke slyly.

"Mikey! Leo! Time to eat!" Raph called.

"Guess you'll have to wait!" He grinned, running toward the kitchen.

THE END!

(Just kidding! More under this dotted line!)

…... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Michelangelo! Help bring Leonardo in here."

"Hei sensei!"

In seconds Mikey was running back to me.

"I can't wait till I have that energy back." I grumbled enviously.

"You'll get it soon enough bro." He said, helping me up, as I put an arm around his shoulder, and we headed for the kitchen.

"I can sense a _new_ Leonardo on the horizon…" Mikey spoke grandly as he held up his hands in the air. "One that loves to have fun…has no burdens on his shoulders…and does _whatEVER _his favorite brother asks of him…"

"Yeah right." I countered."So _that _was what was so funny?"

"Well…that and I get to tease you for not being able to train for 2 weeks…"

"WHAT! Who said that?"

"Donnie." He said casually.

"Donnie!" I called.

_I may have eased up on my guilt but miss training for TWO WEEKS! That's __**unspeakable. **_

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I hope you all liked this story! I loved it. ^_^


End file.
